1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of downloading information for an optical disc drive (ODD), and more particularly, to a method of updating firmware, which can automatically process requests from customers regarding the update of firmware and rapidly provide requested services to the customers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional method of updating firmware. At operation 101, a customer visits a web site that provides firmware download services. At operation 102, the customer visiting the web site finds out information related to a product model for which the customer wishes to download firmware. After finding out the related information, at operation 102, the customer requests download of a firmware file for upgrading the corresponding desired product model. At operation 104, in response to the customer's request, the firmware file to be downloaded is opened and is extracted from a compressed format (i.e., decompressed), and then, at operation 105, the firmware file is downloaded into the customer's personal computer system. However, if any problem arises during the download of the firmware file, the download process is interrupted.
If the download process is interrupted, conventionally the web site (service provider) merely informs the customer of the failure of the download, and to know a cause of the interruption, the service provider of the web site additionally inquires about the cause of the interruption from the customer. However, because the problem that caused the interruption may not be repeated, and if the customer cannot provide an answer about the cause of the interruption, it may not be possible to know the problem that caused the interruption and it may be difficult to evaluate and correct the problem. Furthermore, it is difficult to provide the customer with a proper and quick service to rectify the problem.